This unit will provide administration, data management and statistical analysis to all activities of the Center. The Center Director and his administration will have the financial responsibility for the conduct of this project. The data management unit will store into our computer all the data from the clinical units and research units. It will provide clinical summaries and tabular computation of laboratory data for all patients to be used in the clinical setting and it will provide information to all studies of the Center. The data management unit will therefore unify and coordinate all activities of the Center. The Center statisticians will assist all investigators of the Center. A special project of this unit will be the statistical analysis of all the genetic and hematological data to assess their correlation with clinical symptomatology. This study aims at the development of prognostic factors.